Happy Christmas, indeed!
by EireneSelena
Summary: Hermione versucht alles, schafft es aber nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters auf sich zu lenken. Vielleicht gelingt es ihr aber auf der Weihnachtsfeier?


**Summary: **Hermione versucht alles, schafft es aber nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters auf sich zu lenken. Vielleicht gelingt es ihr aber auf der Weihnachtsfeier?

**Genre: **Fluff/Humor/Romance

**Completed!**

**Rating: **P18

**Bemerkung:** Autor dieser Geschichte ist Lana Manckir, ich übersetze nur. Vielen Dank an Countess von Krolok fürs Betalesen; und wieder sind sie betrunken...

**Thank you, Lana, for your permission!**

**Disclaimer:** Wer? Ich? Ich wünschte, es wäre so!

_**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, INDEED!**_

**-7. Jahr- **

**Letzter Tag**

Hermione Granger machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, nachdem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum das Ende von sieben langen Jahren gefeiert hatte. Die Party lief noch, aber sie musste etwas sehr Wichtiges tun, etwas, das sie schon seit langem zu tun beabsichtigte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, aber sie war eine Gryffindor und es gab keinen Weg, ihre Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen.

Zögernd klopfte sie an die eindrucksvolle Tür seines Büros und hielt den Atem an.

„Herein", sagte er. Der Verdruss in seinem Tonfall war nahezu greifbar.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem unheimlichen Knarren als sie sie behutsam anstieß. Sie versuchte nicht laut zu sein, scheiterte aber kläglich. Er war leicht irritiert, und da sie wusste, dass sie schon in seinen Bereich eingedrungen war, war es klüger vorsichtig zu sein.

Er schrieb an seinem Pult, sein war Kopf heruntergeneigt und seine Nase berührte fast das Pergament. Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit, hätte sie bei diesem Anblick gelächelt, weil sie wusste, dass er so immer aussah, wenn er konzentriert war und über etwas Wichtigem brütete, aber sie lächelte nicht. Sie war zu nervös um es zu tun, außerdem war er offensichtlich beschäftigt und würde ihre Anwesenheit nicht unbedingt gutheißen.

Sie erwog wieder zu gehen; es war keine gute Zeit...aber könnte sie einen ganzen Sommer warten?

„Haben Sie vor dort die ganze Nacht zu stehen, Miss Granger?" Er sprach sie an, ohne auch nur die Augen vom Pergament zu nehmen. „Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, tun Sie es und dann gehen Sie wieder!"

Ihr Herz raste nun. Es war zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen – jetzt oder nie.

„Sir, ich...morgen werden wir abreisen..."

„So erstaunlich es Ihnen auch erscheinen mag, aber ich arbeite lange genug hier, um zu wissen, wann das Schuljahr zu Ende ist." Er sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Ich weiß, Sir, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich Ihren Unterricht sehr genossen habe und ihn außerordentlich vermissen werde. Sie zögerte in der Hoffnung eine Erwiderung von ihm zu hören, aber als keine kam, fuhr sie fort, „Sie sind ein brillanter Lehrer und ich- ich bewundere Sie für Ihre Arbeit im Orden."

Sie wollte, dass sich auf der Stelle ein Loch unter ihren Füßen öffnen und sie für den Rest ihres Daseins verschlingen würde. Was dachte sie sich nur? Das war ein lausiger Start für das, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Ja, sie bewunderte ihn, aber das lief überhaupt nicht so, wie es hätte ablaufen sollen.

„Wenn das alles ist, Miss Granger, bitte schließen sie die Tür auf Ihrem Weg nach draußen," sagte er trocken und zeigte klar seinen Spott.

‚_Abscheulicher Mann!'_ dachte sie. _‚Das hier ist noch nicht das Ende!'_

Sie sammelte all ihr Selbstbeherrschung und sagte süßlich: „Sicher, Sir. Ich sehe Sie dann im September. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Sommer!"

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und steuerte auf die Tür zu, während ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht zierte, in Erwartung seiner Antwort.

„September? Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Das hier ist das Ende, Miss Granger. Sie werden nicht zurück kommen!" als er das sagte, blickte er das erste Mal auf, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Oh, hat Professor Vector es ihnen nicht erzählt? Ich habe ihr Angebot einer Lehrstelle angenommen und beginne im nächsten Term." Sie musste ihr Lächeln zurück halten, als sie sich umdrehte, um einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Obwohl es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft für ihr Ego war, war es sehr amüsant, den Ausdruck von Panik, gefolgt von Ärger, auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Einen Moment lang sah er aus, als würde er etwas Anderes fragen wollen, aber dann besann er sich eines Besseren und brachte er seine Gesichtszüge schnell wieder in die kalte und teilnahmslose Form, in der sie immer waren. „Dann entfernen Sie sich freundlicherweise selbst aus meiner Gegenwart, damit ich damit anfangen kann, meinen „unglücklicherweise-nicht-lang-genugen-Sommer" zu genießen, ohne Ihrer sinnlosen Plapperei zuhören zu müssen!"

Damit wendete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und tat so, als wäre sie gar nicht da.

**-Ein Jahr später-**

Ende des Terms 

Die Personalbesprechung war zu Ende und Hermione wartet geduldig vor dem Raum, in dem diese abgehalten wurde.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, war der Erste, der den Raum verließ Professor Snape. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er der Erste sein würde; er hasste es, länger unter Menschen zu sein und versuchte, seine Anwesenheit bei derlei Dingen immer so kurz wie nur möglich zu halten.

Sie folgte ihm sofort und versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Professor? Auf ein Wort?"

Severus zuckte zusammen als hätte ihre Stimme ihn gestochen. „Beeilen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich muss noch viel in meinem Büro erledigen." Er sagte dies, ohne anzuhalten oder langsamer zu gehen.

Hermione war jetzt schon außer Atem; der Versuch, mit ihm zu reden und gleichzeitig Schritt zu halten, half ihr nicht und sie war praktisch am Rennen.

Er stoppte an seiner Tür, welche er mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, um die Schutzzauber fallen zu lassen. Nachdem er sein Büro betreten hatte, ging er sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch. Obwohl er ihr keinen Sitzplatz angeboten hatte, setzte sie sich in einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Ich warte, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war weich wie Samt und verursachte ein Prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier vor ihm saß und sich an seiner Stimme erregte, ließ sie fassungslos erröten.

Er schien ihre Reaktion als Furcht zu interpretieren und verstärke seinen starren Blick, seine schwarzen Augen stachen in ihre.

Sie mied seine Augen und versuchte ein weiteres Mal ‚das Gespräch' zu führen, das sie letztes Jahr schon hatte führen wollen. Schließlich war sie jetzt erwachsen und ihre Lehrzeit war beendet. Er hatte das ganze Jahr damit verbracht, sie zu ignorieren, aber sie war keines Wegs entmutigt.

„Ich habe es wirklich genossen, ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts zu verbringen und obwohl ich Ihren Unterricht nicht länger absolvieren konnte, war ich sehr glücklich mit Ihnen in Ihrer Freizeit über Tränke zu diskutieren."

„Wissend, dass Sie mich nicht eher in Ruhe lassen würden, bis ich Ihre Fragen beantwortet hätte, sah ich mich gezwungen Ihre Gesellschaft zu besagten Gelegenheiten zu ertragen. Und nun, wenn Sie erlauben, muss ich zu meiner Arbeit zurück kehren. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Leben, Miss Granger. Mögen Ihre Bemühungen...erfolgreich sein." Er entließ sie mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand und begann nach seinen Federkiel zu suchen.

Sie rauchte regelrecht! Wie konnte er nur so unsensibel sein? Sie hatte gedacht, er hätte die nachmittäglichen Gespräche genossen. Er war die meiste Zeit sarkastisch und grob, aber die Unterhaltung war herausfordernd und beschwingend auf eine Art und Weise, die sie niemals bei einem ihrer Freunde erlebt hatte. Und nun war sie hier, dabei für einen weiteren Sommer abzureisen und er benahm sich, als wäre er mehr als froh, sie loszusein.

Selbstverständlich gab sie nicht auf. Man sagte ihr nicht umsonst nach, störrisch zu sein!

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass meine Kariere sehr zufriedenstellend verlaufen wird. Nun, dann sehe ich Sie im September," sagte sie, während sie aufstand.

„September? Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihre Lehrzeit bei Vector gemeistert." Er hatte den selben Ausdruck im Gesicht. Große Überraschung. Es war wie ein Déjà vu.

„Oh, hat es Professor Vector nicht erzählt?" Sie konnte es nicht verhindern und musste dieses Mal süffisant lächeln. „Sie geht in den Ruhestand und bot mir Ihre Stelle als Arithmantikprofessor an, und selbstverständlich habe ich angenommen. Es ist eine große Ehre so eine wundervolle Lehrerin zu ersetzen."

Seine einzige Antwort war ein höhnisches Lächeln. Ihr triefend süßer Sarkasmus war beim ihm nicht verloren.

**-Weihnachtsabend-**

**Mitte des Terms**

Die Kerker waren kälter als sie sie zu dieser Zeit des Jahres in Erinnerung hatte, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, es war der Weihnachtsabend, sie würde Severus ein Geschenk geben, und, ob er es wollte oder nicht, er würde ihr ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Sie klopfte und wartete.

„Herein!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und fühlte sich weniger mutig als noch vor ein paar Momenten, aber sie sammelte sich genug um fortzufahren.

„Hallo, Professor Snape," sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Er antwortete nicht, seufzte nur gereizt und widmete sich wieder seinen Benotungen.

Sie stand ein wenig unsicher da, denn sie hoffte, er würde ihr anbieten, sich hinzusetzen. Sie entschied mit ein wenig Geplauder anzufangen.

„Ich denke Professor Flitwick hat sich diesmal selbst übertroffen...die Weihnachtsdekorationen sind so wunderschön dieses Jahr." Sagte sie, trat heran und setzte sich still ihm gegenüber.

„Was wollen Sie, Professor Granger?" Er bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, der die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte.

„Äh, ja, ich besuchte meine Eltern in den Ferien, aber ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne Ihnen das hier zu geben." Sie schob eine schmale Schachtel mit einer rot- silbernen Verpackung und grün- goldenen Geschenkbändern zu ihm hin. Sie hoffte, er würde die Bedeutung der Farben bemerken. Sie war keine Slytherin, aber auch sie konnte raffiniert sein, wenn sie das wollte.

Er blickte ruhig auf das Päckchen. „Ein Geschenk, Professor Granger? Wie aufmerksam."

Sie lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete, um zu sehen, ob er das Geschenk mögen würde. Aber er bewegte sich nicht oder versuchte es zu öffnen. Nach einer peinlichen Pause sagte er: „Gut, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne mit meiner Notengebung weiter machen...und ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihre Familie nicht warten lassen wollen."

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, presste die Lippen zusammen um sich davon abzuhalten, ihr Gesicht vor ihm zu verlieren. Was für ein Mensch bekommt ein Weihnachtsgeschenk und entlässt den Anderen ohne auch nur ‚Danke' zu sagen?

„Ich wünsche Ihnen Frohe Weihnachten, Professor!" Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

**-Ein Jahr später-**

**23. Dezember**

Hermione hing schwer in ihrem Lieblingssessel vor der Feuerstelle. Sie war müde, frustriert, und es war ein langer, langer Tag gewesen. Sie zog faul ihre Schuhe aus, dehnte ihre Beine unelegant, streckte ihre Zehen und versank womöglich noch tiefer in den weichen Leder.

Die gesamte Situation war inakzeptabel! Hermione Jane Granger versagte niemals. Sie war nicht mehr die ewige Besserwisserin, aber sie würde eher sterben als eine Niederlage zu akzeptieren.

‚_Wie lange geht das jetzt schon so?'_ fragte sie sich selbst.

Merlin, sie konnte sich jetzt nicht dazu bringen nachzuzählen, aber es war auch so beschämend lange. Und es ging nicht länger darum, sich selbst etwas zu beweisen. Sie liebte ihn, sie begehrte ihn und sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen, dass sie mehr in ihrem Leben haben wollte als diesen unausstehlichen Mann. Er war ihr wichtiger als zu lernen. Das sagte viel!

Aber kümmerte es ihn? Hatte er es überhaupt bemerkt? Oh nein, er war ein brillanter Mann, man könnte sagen, dass er ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet war und zudem ein starker Stratege, der der Schlüssel zu Voldemort's Ableben gewesen war. Harry Potter hätte Voldemort nicht besiegt, hätte es nicht den sorgfältig ausgetüftelten Plan des Tränkemeisters gegeben, an welchem er genauso wie an einem tödlichen Zaubertrank Monate lang gearbeitet hatte.

Aber wieso im Namen des Großen Merlin sah er nicht ihre ausdauernden Annäherungsversuche und die deutlichen Gefühle? Sie besaß nicht den Feinsinn eines Slytherin, sie war eine Gryffindor, direkt wie alle Löwen, aber es schien so als würde er eine verliebte Frau nicht mal in einem Zentimeter Entfernung bemerken. Die ganze Belegschaft wusste sicher alles darüber.

Hermione hatte sich an das Mitleid in ihren Augen gewöhnt und sie war es mittlerweile leid, sich zu verändern, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie hatte eine Million Varianten ausprobiert, um ihre Zuneigung für diesen Mann zu zeigen, sogar Weihnachtsgeschenke und Angebote in seinen Labor zu helfen; alles was sie dafür empfangen hatte, waren knappe Antworten, die üblicherweise unhöflich ausfielen.

Gestern erinnerte Dumbledore beim Abendessen alle an die Weihnachtsfeier am nächsten Abend, aber als sie den Tränkemeister fragte, ob er teilnehmen würde, grunzte er lediglich und verließ die Tafel bevor sie etwas anderes sagen konnte.

Die Kinder waren diesen Morgen in die Ferien entlassen worden. Dumbledore hatte die Idee einer Weihnachtsfeier ausschließlich für die Belegschaft gehabt. Sie konnte noch immer von der Zufriedenheit zehren, den Ausdruck der Bestürzung in Severus' Gesicht gesehen zu haben, als der Schulleiter dies in der letzten Personalbesprechung angekündigt hatte. Er hasste Feiern genauso sehr wie er Menschen hasste, und da Feiern Menschen auf ihnen einbezogen, konnte er die Idee nicht ausstehen.

Es war trotz allem beschämend gewesen, als der Schulleiter ihr seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter legte und ihr sagte, dass jedes Mitglied der Belegschaft der Feier beiwohnen würde, selbst wenn er sie fesseln und per Mobilcorpus in die Große Halle transportieren müsste.

Sollte es irgendeine Hoffnung geben, des Mannes' Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, dann wäre dies die Zeit dazu. Hiernach, würde sie es nicht mehr länger probieren, denn schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht zwingen sie zu mögen, wenn er sie nicht ein wenig attraktiv oder intellektuell interessant fand. So schmerzlich es sich einzugestehen wäre, aber sie würde die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass er sie nicht mochte.

Hermione stand sehr enttäuscht bei den Erfrischungen. Ihr Versuch den Tränkemeister unter einem Mistelzweig, den sie so verzauberte hatte, dass er ihn verfolgte, zu küssen, war fehlgeschlagen, weil - wie sie herausfand - er einen Mistelzweigabwehrzauber auf sich gelegt hatte.

Die frustrierte junge Professorin lehrte das zigste Punschglas. Sie hatte ihn um einen Tanz gebeten, aber er hatte einfach gesagt, dass Slytherins solche Sachen nicht taten. Yeah, richtig so!

Sie hatte ihm einen Drink angeboten, aber er empfang sie mit einem stechenden Blick und einem vernichtenden Kommentar. _‚Wenn ich Abfall trinken will, kann ich einfach einen von Longbottom's Tränken trinken, die ich noch in meinem Büro aufbewahre.' _

Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, warum er Longbottom's Tränke aufheben würde, wenn sie so schlecht wären, hatte er geantwortet: _‚Um Erstklässern zu zeigen wie man einen Zaubertrank NICHT brauen soll.'_ Damit war er davon gegangen und hatte sie ein weiteres Mal mit dem Punsch allein gelassen.

„Ich denke Sie sollten mit dem Punsch langsam machen, Liebes." McGonagall sah sie besorgt an.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Minerva, ich kenne meine Grenzen." Hermiones Antwort war nuschlig gewesen.

„Wenn du das sagst, Liebes..."

Hermione beobachtete die anderen Lehrer, die Spaß beim Tanzen und feiern ihrer Weihnachtslaune hatten. Die Musik hörte auf und die Band machte eine Pause. Hermione lächelte, als eine großartige Idee ihren Geist durchzog.

Sie füllte einen weiteren Kelch mit Punsch und trank in um Mut zu sammeln in einem Zug aus. Nun, sie war sich sicher, sich nicht ängstlich zu fühlen. ‚Sicher der Alkohol,' dachte sie, während sie den Weg zur Bühne hoch stolperte.

Nachdem sie einen Sonorus- Zauber ausgeführt hatte, mühte sie sich ab ihre Worte normal klingen zu lassen- wovon sie weit entfernt waren.

„Ähm... Kön – könnte ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben, bitte?"

Die Belegschaftsmitglieder drehten sich zur Bühne, um dort eine sehr betrunkene Hermione stehen zu sehen. Sie blickte sich im Raum um, als würde sie nach jemandem suchen, bis ihre Augen beim Objekt ihrer Begierde hängen blieben.

Sie kicherte. Zum ersten Mal in all diesem Jahren, hatte sie schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit lang genug und nun war er es, der unruhig aussah. „Zuerst möchte ich unserem allerliebsten, niedlichen Schulleiter für das Veranstalten einer solch spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaßigeeeeeennn Feier danken!"

Ihre Kollegen tauschten besorgte Blicke, als Hermione mit ihrer Plapperei fortfuhr. „Dann möchte ich diesen Moment zum Anlass nehmen, einen Song für Sie zu singen, aber besonders für SIE!" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf den Tränkemeister, der unbewusst einen Schritt zurück machte.

Bevor er in Richtung Kerker verschwinden konnte griff eine leichte, aber bestimmte Hand nach seiner Schulter. „Ich denke du solltest bleiben, Severus." Dumbledore's Stimme klang mehr ein Befehl denn wie ein Ratschlag.

Severus hatte nicht viel Zeit zu argumentieren, denn ein Rocksong hatte zu spielen angefangen. Die Band war zurückgekommen, nur dass Hermione dieses Mal die Sängerin war.

Obwohl ihre Stimme durch den Alkohol wacklig war, war sie sehr angenehm:

„What more can I doooo?

There's nothing I haven't tried,

Still it's so hard for YOU to notice

And I've tried hard to be straight

There's nothing else I can say

If only you would look my way oooooooh

You don't know me – you don't know

You don't see me – you don't care

You can't hear me – you can't hear

Can not help me – you don't want

You don't want me – like I want you

I've gotta tell you – got to tell you

That I LOVE YOU – but you won't even say my given name…

I dream of when you'll be mine,

I dream of crossing that line,

And holding you so tender.

Dream that it could come true

So many things I would do

If only you give me a chance oooooooooooh"

Sie sang den ganzen Song ohne ihre Augen von seinen zu nehmen. Sie hörte aus der Entfernung alle klatschen, aber sie interessierte sich nur für ihn. Er bewegte sich nicht. _‚Hasst er meine Stimme?' _Das war der letzte Gedanke der durch ihren Geist zog, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Hermione wachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Sobald sie versuchen würde die Augen zu öffnen, würde der Raum herumwirbeln, und zwar so schnell, dass sie dachte sie wäre krank. Was zur Hölle war passiert?

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die letzte Erinnerung vor dem Aufwachen und trotz aller Schmerzen war sie in der Lage sich auf etwas zu fokussieren... Snape. Er war das letzte Gesicht, das gesehen zu haben sie sich erinnern konnte...aber wo?

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und lehnte sich an das Kopfstück des Bettes. Dann erst riskierte sie, ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen besser an. Obwohl ihr Kopf nicht aufgehört hatte, weh zu tun, hatte der Raum aufgehört, sich zu drehen. Sie versuchte langsam, ihre Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen. Wie hatte sie es in ihr Schlafzimmer geschafft? Vielleicht hatte Minerva ihr geholfen, denn sie war sehr besorgt über Hermines Alkoholkonsum gewesen...Ja, schon wahr, sie hatte viel getrunken und war wahrscheinlich auf einem der Tische in der Großen Halle eingeschlafen.

‚Merlin, das ist wirklich peinlich.' Sie rieb ihre Schläfen und plötzlich war ihr sehr kalt. Warum war es so kalt hier drinnen? Sie ließ ihre Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten und stellte fest, dass sie keine Kleidung anhatte. Aber warum hätte McGonagall sie ausziehen sollen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es selbst getan, war aber zu betrunken um sich daran zu erinnern...

Dann sah sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrer Umgebung um, weil sie nach Krummbein sehen wollte. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie feststellte, dass dies nicht ihr Raum war. Sie hatte diesen Raum niemals zuvor gesehen. Er war um einiges größer als ihr eigener, verfügte über ein riesiges Himmelbett und war umgeben von samten violetten Vorhängen, die mit seidenen Kordeln an jedem Ende befestigt waren. Die Einrichtung war so dunkel, dass sie schon fast schwarz war, aber die Muster auf den Sesseln und Kissen zeigten ein Mischung der verschiedensten Schattierungen zwischen violett und schwarz auf. Sie hatte noch nie so viel violett gesehen...war sie in Dumbledore's Räumen? Ähhhhh nein! Sie war nackt, das hätte er nie getan!

Was war ihr wirklich passiert? Sie sah sich um, um etwas zu finden, womit sie sich bedecken könnte, aber da war nichts, abgesehen von dem seidigen violetten Bettlaken, auf dem sie lag. Die Wände waren bedeckt mit...Merlin! Obszöne Gemälde von Männern und Frauen, die in so unmöglichen Positionen Sex hatten, dass das Kamasutra daneben wie ein Kinderbuch wirkte. Um nicht zu erwähnen, dass, da diese Bilder Zaubererbilder waren, es sehr beunruhigend war diese Dinge in Bewegung zu erleben. Es gab Gemälde mit zwei Frauen zusammen und manchmal mit zwei Männern und einer Frau. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich in einem tiefen Rotton, der ein äußert unschönen Kontrast zu all dem Violett im Raum schuf.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber in ihrem Kopf begann sich wieder alles zu drehen, so dass sie sich lieber wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte mehr getrunken, als vernünftig gewesen wäre- soweit war noch alles klar- Snape ignorierte sie weiterhin- so weit also nichts Neues- sie war glücklich, weil sie eine großartige Idee hatte...Oh nein!

„Nein, nein, nein, ich habe nicht..." wimmerte sie.

„Oh doch, hast du" schnurrte eine weiche Stimme von einer geöffneten Tür am Ende des Raumes her.

Sie hob ihren Kopf zur Quelle der Stimme, aber sie musste ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wer er war.

„Sie...wie habe ich..."

„Ah, wo soll man da anfangen..." Sein Gesicht trug einen seltenen Ausdruck, und hätte sie nicht in dieser fürchterlich peinlichen Situation gesteckt, hätte sie versucht ihn zu bestimmen.

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass ich nicht direkt vor allen Kollegen gestrippt habe." Als sie sich klar wurde, dass sie nackt vor ihm saß, versuchte sie sich instinktiv mit ihren Armen zu bedecken, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, viel auszurichten.

„Nein, hast du nicht, aber es wäre sehr unterhaltsam gewesen, wahrscheinlich der Höhepunkt dieser Feier." Severus saß lächelnd am Rand des Bettes.

Er lächelte. Wann hatte sie ihn jemals zuvor lächeln sehen?

„Hier, trink das, es wird deinem Kopf helfen." Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und drückte ein kleines Fläschchen hinein. Sie gehorchte und verzog dann ihr Gesicht wegen dem kupferartigen Geschmack des Antikatertrankes.

„Jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte was geschehen ist," sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischte.

„Kurz gesagt: Du warst betrunken, bist auf die Bühne gegangen, hast eine Art Muggelsong gesungen und bist direkt danach bewusstlos geworden." Sie konnte sehen, dass er das genoss.

Ihr Kopf war schnell wieder normal geworden, genauso wie ihre Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Alle Spuren des scheuen, verängstigten, auf seinem Bett sitzenden Mädchens verschwanden so schnell wie ihre Kopfschmerzen. So hatte sie das nicht geplant, aber es würde gehen. Schließlich saß sie nackt in seinem Bett, und das war eine große Verbesserung der Situation.

„Das erklärt nicht, warum ich nackt hier sitze, Professor." Sie hob ihr Kinn und beobachtete seine Reaktion.

„Ich bin da anderer Meinung, dass erklärt alles...und du solltest besser anfangen mich Severus zu nennen. Ich denke nicht, dass Formalitäten noch länger notwendig sind." Sein kalter, langer Finger zeichnete eine Linie auf der Innenseite ihres Armes.

Sie erschauderte und schmolz fast unter dieser simplen Berührung. „Du hättest mich davor bewahren können, einen Idioten aus mir zu machen und dies schon vor langer Zeit tun können!"

„Und den Spaß verpassen, zu sehen wie du mir deine Liebe in Form eines Songs gestehst?"

Ihr Mund klappte herunter, was ihn dazu veranlasste, in sich hineinzulachen. „Ich habe was gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest es nie sagen," er ließ seinen Finger in ihren Nacken gleiten. „Ihr Gryffindors habt wirklich eine witzige Art und Weise, euch selbst auszudrücken."

„Was? Du...ich dachte ihr Slytherins schätzt ein wenig Feinfühligkeit!" sagte sie entrüstet.

„Oh...das war dein Versuch feinfühlig zu sein?" Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

Sie wollte ihn schlagen, aber es war so ein schöner Anblick, dass sie stattdessen entschied sich selbst in seine Arme zu begeben.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und suchte hungrig seinen geöffneten Mund, der ihre Zunge willkommen hieß. Es war ein drängender Kuss, gierig und unbeholfen, aber einer der die gesamte unterdrückte Leidenschaft von Jahren wiederspiegelte.

Sie fühlte seine Arme um ihren nackten Körper, was ihr plötzlich das sensationelle Gefühl, das seine Roben auf ihrer Haut auslösten, bewusst machte. Sie fühlten sich kühl und weich an, zärtlich streichelten sie ihre entblößten Brüste, kamen ihre fast vor wie die Berührungen seiner eigenen Finger. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Hintern, und sie fühlte einen Nervenkitzel, als er sie fest an sich drückte. Ihr Herz raste und fühlte sich an, als wolle es in ihrer Brust explodieren. Wenn es sich schon so anfühlte, nur von diesen Händen berührt zu werden, dann würde sie vor Vergnügen sterben, wenn er weiter gehen würde.

Hermione stöhnte als seine Küsse in ihren Nacken übergingen und sie griff nach einer Handvoll seiner Haare. Merlin, wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, durch diese langen dunklen Strähnen zu streichen. Fettig oder nicht, sein Haar war sexy! So sehr wie der Rest von ihm.

Ihre Hände erkundeten seine Kleidung, zogen die Roben zur Seite und fühlten die Beschaffenheit des Materials seines Gehrocks, an dem die Knöpfe jedes Stückchen Haut verdeckten, seinen Körper versteckten wie seine Augen und sein teilnahmsloser Ausdruck ebenfalls seine Geheimnisse versteckten.

Wie hatte sie davon geträumt, diese Geheimnisse aufzudecken, seinen Panzer zu durchbrechen und die darin versteckten Wunder zu finden. Wie hatte sie davon geträumt, diese Knöpfe zu öffnen und im Anblick seines Körpers zu ertrinken. Sie war feucht vor Erwartung und ihre unerfahrenen Finger arbeiteten daran, ihn von seinen Kleidern zu befreien.

Er hörte auf sie küssen und beobachtete sie, wie sie ihn auszog; fast wie ein Kind das ein langersehntes Geschenk auswickelte. Er spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und war überrascht, wie sehr diese Frau ihn begehrte.

Plötzlicher Schuldgefühle wuschen über ihn hinweg, weil er ihre Gefühle so lange nicht beachtet hatte. „Lass mich dir helfen, Hermione." Er murmelte einige Worte, und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes waren seine Kleider verschwunden.

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Verlangen, als sie ihn mit etwas im Blick ansah, das sehr an echten Hunger erinnerte. Hermione lächelte. Sein Körper war noch reizvoller als sie sich das je hätte vorstellen können. Blass, so blass, lange Arme und Beine, stark aber schlank, fast schon zierlich. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als ihre Augen sein hartes Glied fanden. Sie wollte zu ihm hinab tauchen, an seiner Länge saugen, es kosten!

„Du magst, was du siehst?" Er blickte sie zwischen gesenkten Lidern an.

„Mehr als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst!"

Er warf sie plötzlich herum und drückte sie ins Bett, bevor er seinen Kopf zu ihren Brüsten senkte und an ihnen leckte und knabberte, während ihre Hüften sich gegen seine wölbten. Ihre Hände tasteten nach seinen Beinen und schlossen sich bald um seine harte Länge, verschärften den Griff und bewegten sich hoch und runter. Er stöhnte und bewegte sich nach oben um ihre Lippen zu küssen, ihr seine eigene Leidenschaft zu zeigen. Sie rieb ihren Handballen über die Feuchte seiner Penisspitze und er stieß gegen ihre Hand, als er seine Finger in ihre Falten gleiten ließ, um zärtlich ihre glatte Perle zu streicheln.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt, Severus! Bitte...in mir!"

Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und ließ seine Männlichkeit in ihren Eingang gleiten, um sich hart und drängend an ihr zu reiben. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und schrie seinen Namen während sie kam. Er stieß härter und schneller in sie, kam mit einer Explosion und brach über ihr zusammen.

Sie sah in sein Gesicht; Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und sie küsste ihn, diesmal nicht hektisch, aber nichts desto trotz leidenschaftlich. „Das war phantastisch, Severus."

Er lächelte zur Antwort. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione."

Hermione war von seiner Aussage überrascht. „Das tust du?"

„Um deinen öffentliche Ankündigung zu beantworten, ja." Sie konnte sehen, wie das Grinsen in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich morgen den Anderen begegnen soll, aber dich das sagen zu hören, macht es das alles wert!" Sie drehte sich auf die Seite als er aus ihr herausglitt und sie lagen einander zugewandt da.

Er schob eine Strähne verirrter Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah sich um. „Violett? Ich wusste nicht, dass das deine Lieblingsfarbe ist."

„Schwarz ist meine Lieblingsfarbe," sagte er schlicht.

„Warum dann all das Violett?"

„Ich finde Violett einfach...berauschend, sehr passend für ein Schlafzimmer." Er zog sie näher an sich und beschwor ein Laken mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich würde Slytherinfarben in deinen Privatquartieren finden."

„Ich bin erwachsener Mann, Hermione. Ich muss meine Hausfarben nicht für den Rest meines Lebens behalten! Außerdem, bin ich nicht besonders begeistert von Grün."

„Ich verstehe...und die Gemälde?" fragte sie mit einem verruchtem Grinsen.

„Was? Die helfen mir zu entspannen." Er versah sie mit einem dieser wunderbaren, neuentdeckten Lächeln.

Sie lachte und beide umarmten sich einfach für eine Zeit lang still. Dann stöhnte Hermione: „Oh nein..."

„Was ist los, Liebes?" murmelte er.

„Sagte ich Albus wäre niedlich?"

Severus' Gelächter füllte den Raum und Hermione fiel mit ein, während sie dachte, dass dies in der Tat die fröhlichste Weihnacht war, die sie jemals gehabt hatte.

­

**A/N:** Der Song ist Bon Jovi's „She don't know my", allerdings leicht abgeändert. Vielen Dank an Lisa und Susan, meine beiden Betas. Ihr seid die Besten!

**A/Ü:** Tja, meine erste Übersetzung...Kritik, Lob und alles andere: Reviewn! Ich werde sie für Lana übersetzen, also schön fleißig welche schreiben! ;-)


End file.
